saragfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Butler
Black Butler (Japanese: 黒執事 Hepburn: Kuroshitsuji?) is a manga written and illustrated by Yana Toboso. Since its debut on September 16, 2006, it has been serialized in Square Enix's shōnen manga magazine''Monthly GFantasy''. The series follows Ciel Phantomhive, the thirteen-year-old (as of chapter 14) head of the Phantomhive noble family and the business-savvy owner of the Funtom company, a toy manufacturer. Ciel has formed a contract with Sebastian Michaelis, a demon who has taken on the guise of Ciel's butler. In return, when Sebastian has helped Ciel finish all of his tasks, including avenging his parents' deaths, Sebastian will be allowed to consume Ciel's soul. The series has been licensed by Yen Press in North America and published in Yen Plus ' August 2009 issue for the magazine's first anniversary. A 24-episode anime adaption, directed by Toshiya Shinohara and produced by A-1 Pictures, aired from October 2008 to March 2009. The second season, Kuroshitsuji II, aired in 2010 spanning 18 episodes with two new main characters, Alois Trancy and Claude Faustus. A live action film adaptation was released in Japan on January 18, 2014. A third anime series, titled Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus, was broadcast between July 10 and September 12, 2014.1 A two-part OVA titled Kuroshitsuji: Book of Murder screened in Japanese theaters on October 25, and November 15 2014.23 Contents hide * 1 Plot * 2 Media ** 2.1 Manga ** 2.2 Drama CD ** 2.3 Anime ** 2.4 Musical ** 2.5 Video game ** 2.6 Book ** 2.7 Film * 3 Reception * 4 References * 5 External links Plotedit See also: List of Black Butler characters In Victorian-era London lives the young earl, Ciel Phantomhive. On the night of his tenth birthday, a fire engulfed his manor house, his parents were murdered, and he was captured by a mysterious organization. After a month of enduring excruciating and humiliating torture, Ciel returns to the Phantomhive household with an enigmatic black-clad butler, Sebastian Michaelis. To others, it seems that the butler is simply the best at his craft, from anticipating his young master's needs to carrying them out to the best of his inexplicable abilities. Little do they know, Sebastian is actually a demon that has entered into a contract with Ciel, promising to help the boy achieve revenge on those who have wronged him in exchange for his soul. As the Queen's Watchdog and standing at the top of the British underworld, Ciel solves the crimes plaguing London while waiting for the day he will exact his revenge. Mediaedit Mangaedit Main article: List of Black Butler chapters Written and drawn by Yana Toboso, the chapters of Black Butler have been serialized in the shōnen manga magazine Monthly GFantasy since its debut in the October 2006 issue.4 The chapters are also published incollected volumes by Square Enix. The first volume was released on February 27, 2007 and as of June 27, 2014, nineteen volumes have been released.5 Yen Press licensed the series for an English language release and serialized the manga in Yen Plus ' August 2009 issue for the magazine's first anniversary.6 The publisher released the first volume in January 2010.7 The second volume was released in May 2010.8 French publisher Kana licensed the series in under the Dark Kana imprint as Black Butler. The publisher released the first volume in November 2009.9 Carlsen Comics has licensed the series in Germany as Black Butler, the same title used for the French and English releases. Black Butler have been also published in Italy by Panini Comics.10 In Poland, Waneko is publishing the manga as original Kuroshitsuji with subtitle Mroczny kamerdyner – as of February 2013, nine volumes have been released.11 The series has been published in Finland under the original Japanese name Kuroshitsuji by Punainen jättiläinen since July 2012. In Spain, the series has been published in Norma Editorial since November 2011 under the title Black Butler.12 The series Black Butler is currently ongoing. Drama CDedit On August 10, 2007 a drama CD was released by Frontier Works. It featured many of the characters appearing in volumes one and two.13 A second drama CD was released on November 26, 2008 under the Aniplexlabel.14 Animeedit Main article: List of Black Butler episodes In July 2008, it was announced that an anime adaption of Black Butler, directed by Toshiya Shinohara and produced by A-1 Pictures, was expected. It premiered in October 2008 and broadcast on MBS as well as theTBS.151617 On January 1, 2009, a limited edition DVD containing the first episode was released by Aniplex.18 The next three episodes were released on another DVD on February 25, event, on June 14, 2009, it was announced that the anime would be returning for a second series. Japanese voice actor Junichi Suwabe confirmed this news on his official blog later that day.1920 The second series, Kuroshitsuji II, premiered in July and follows a butler, Claude Faustus, and his master, Alois Trancy, as well as Sebastian and Ciel. Both new characters were designed by Toboso.21 On March 29, 2010, North American anime distributor Funimation Entertainment announced on their online FuniCon 3.0 panel that they had licensed Black Butler.22 At Anime Expo 2010, Funimation also announced that they would stream the simulcast series, Black Butler II.23 Funimation announced on their Facebook page that they had fully licensed the second season. Funimation released Black Butler Combo Pack Blu-ray/DVD first and second season on April 3, 2012. On January 11, 2013, Animax Asia began airing the first season every Monday through Friday at 10:30 pm. "Black Butler: Book of Circus" was released on YouTube on August 1, 2014. The series made its North American television debut on February 8, 2011 on the Funimation Channel.24 Black Butler is currently airing on Australia's C31 and TVS station during Super Happy Anime Hour. On January 16, 2014, it was announced that Black Butler had been green-lit for another anime adaptation.25 Unlike the previous seasons, the third series was a remake of the original manga storyline, adapting the''Noah's Ark Circus'' arc and titled Kuroshitsuji Book of Circus.26 The series was directed by Noriyuki Abe at A-1 Pictures, with Hiroyuki Yoshino in charge of scripts, along with Ichiro Okuchi and Yuka Miyata as script writers. The main cast from the previous anime series returned, along with new cast members, and the series aired from July 10, 2014 to September 12, 2014. In addition, a two-part OVA titled the Book of Murder, an adaptation of the Phantomhive Manor Murders arc, was screened in Japanese theaters on October 25, and November 15 2014.3 Musicaledit That Butler, Friendship (その執事、友好 Sono Shitsuji, Yūkō?), a musical adaptation of the manga, had run at the Sunshine Theater in Ikebukuro between May 28, 2009 and June 7, 2009.27 Yuya Matsushita portrayed Sebastian Michaelis, Shougo Sakamoto played Ciel Phantomhive and Uehara Takuya as Grell Sutcliff.28 Musical Black Butler: The Most Beautiful Death in The World – A Thousand Souls and The Fallen Grim Reaper (ミュージカル｢黒執事｣〜ザ・モースト・ビューティフル・デス・イン・ザ・ワールド〜千の魂と堕ちた死神 Miūjikaru Kuroshitsuji – Za Mōsuto Byūtifuru Desu in za Wārudo – Sen no Tamashii to Ochita Shinigami?),29 the second musical adaptation of the manga, ran at Akasaka Act Theater (1300 seats) in Akasaka, Tokyo, Nagoya, andOsaka, between May 3, 2010 and May 23, 2010. Yuya Matsushita reprised his role as Sebastian Michaelis, Yukito Nishii played Ciel Phantomhive, and Uehara Takuya reprised his role as Grell Sutcliff. The other two main characters, Eric Slingby and Alan Humphries, were portrayed by Taisuke Saeki and Matsumoto Shinya, respectively. The musical was written by Mari Okada, directed by Sakurako Fukuyama, with music composed byTaku Iwasaki, and lyrics by Yukinojo Mori. A second run of The Most Beautiful Death in the World was announced in December 2012. It ran between May 17 and June 9, 2013 in the Akasaka ACT Theater (Akasaka, Tokyo) again, and the Umeda Arts Theater in Osaka. It was announced in February 2013 that Yuya Matsushita, Uehara Takuya, and Shuuhei Izumi would reprise their roles as Sebastian Michaelis, Grell Sutcliff, and the Undertaker, respectively. The rest of the roles were re-cast, with Taketo Tanaka replacing Yukito Nishii as Ciel Phantomhive, and Shinji Rachi and Masataka Nakagauchi replacing Taisuke Saeki and Matsumoto Shinya in the roles of Eric Slingby and Alan Humphries.30 A third musical (Black Butler - Licorice that Burns in the Ground | Kuroshitsuji - Chi ni Moeru Licorice) has been announced to be performed in September. It will be the Jack the Ripper Arc.31 Most of the cast is same from the re-run of The Most Beautiful Death in the World although Fukuzaki Nayuta replacing Taketo Tanaka as Ciel Phantomhive, Akane Liv as Madam Red, Yuka Terasaki as Mey-Rin, Yuusuke Hirose as Charles Phipps, Oota Motohiro as Charles Gray and Araki Hirofumi as Lao.32 Video gameedit A video game for Nintendo DS, called Kuroshitsuji Phantom & Ghost was developed by Square Enix and was released on March 19, 2009.33 The game is sold in two versions, a limited first-press edition with a higher price and numerous extra goods, and a regular edition. Bookedit On February 27, 2009, the Black Butler Character book"That Butler, Assembles" (黒執事 キャラクターガイド ｢その執事、集合｣ Kuroshitsuji Character Guide "Sono Shitsuji, Shūgō"?) was released.34 The TV Animation Black Butler Black Record (TVアニメーション｢黒執事｣ Black Record?) was released on March 27, 2009.35 An official comics anthology Rainbow Butler (虹執事 Nijishitsuji?) was also released on that date.36 Filmedit Main article: Black Butler (film) It was announced in January 18, 2013 that the manga would be made into a live-action film starring Ayame Goriki as Genpou Shiori, Hiro Mizushima as Sebastian Michaelis. Filming began in April 2013 and the film was released on January 18, 2014.37 Receptionedit With the release of the manga's thirteenth volume, the series will have printed over 10 million copies in Japan.38 Volumes alone have done well in weekly polls in Japan, taking several high spots.39404142 In addition to the volumes, the comics anthology Rainbow Butler ranked seventeenth during the week of March 31 to April 6 selling 41,083 copies after ranking thirty-third the previous week.43 The fourth and fifth volumes ranked thirty-third and thirty-ninth of the top-selling manga in Japan during 2008, selling 529,210 copies and 468,550 copies respectively.44 The sixth volume ranked thirteenth of the top-selling manga in Japan during the first half of 2009, selling 619,501 copies.45 The series itself was ranked tenth of the top-selling manga series in Japan during 2009, selling a total of 1,603,197 estimated copies. The series is also quite popular in other countries.46 The Japanese music distributor Recochoku has created an annual survey of which anime characters that people would like to marry. Sebastian Michaelis ranked ninth in the category "The Character I Want to Be My Groom".47 By 2 February, the film had grossed ¥479,554,245 (US$4,687,163) at the Japanese box office.48